


[Podfic of] Coming Right Up

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sophia is a frazzled waitress, and Danneel is a hot nanny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Coming Right Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coming Right Up](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/134712) by Chash. 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1MLQ872) [8.5 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 13:49 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
